fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Degrassi Rangers
wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() { if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle();}}); Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her in a game by using five magic coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on Planet Nemesis, a planet that travels close to Earth every 10,000 years. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her. Millennia later, Rita and her minions escaped their prison thanks to two unaware astronauts, and set out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to do battle with her. They were granted the powers of the dinosaurs, and became Power Rangers. After several battles, Rita created an evil Power Ranger using a magic coin of her own, infused with the power of the Dragon. This Green Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control by the other Rangers. Grateful, and now burdened with responsibility, he joined the Power Rangers. Following several more defeats, Rita's fortress was invaded by Lord Zedd. Disgusted with her failure, he took over and sealed her away again, launching his own campaign against the Power Rangers. Despite his defeat of the Green Ranger, he was unable to beat the Rangers' new powers of the mythical beasts (their new Thunder powers). Things were complicated by the creation of the White Ranger, and the return of Rita, who gave Zedd a love potion. It was later discovered, after Zedd took an antidote, that he loved her anyway. Rito Revolto later came to Earth and managed to destroy the Rangers' previous powers. Undaunted, they sought the aid of Ninjor, creator of the powers, who gave them the new Ninja powers. After several more battles, Zedd and Rita were joined by Rita's father, Master Vile. Following his failed attempts to defeat the Rangers, he turned back time, Turning the Rangers into Powerless Children and eliminating the threat of Ninjor. Characters sonic-Rangers team edit Alien Rangers edit Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Ninjor edit Villains *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Master Vile *Goldar *Scorpina *Rito Revolto *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Lokar edit Monsters *List of Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters *List of Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters *List of Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters edit Arsenal Main Articles: Arsenal (MMPR), Arsenal (MMPR2), and Arsenal (MMPR3). *Power Morphers: Morphers used by Power Rangers, powered by magic coins. *Dragon Dagger: Weapon of Green Dino/Dragon Ranger, used to summon and control Dragonzord. *Blade Blaster: Standardized Ranger weapon, can be used as blaster or short sword. *Saba: Talking sword of the White Tiger Ranger, used to summon/control White Tigerzord. Also has the ability to fly and fire laser blasts from his eyes. *Shark Cycles: Shark-themed motorcycles used for rough terrain. *Metallic Armor: Special armor created for battling the new-and-improved Tenga Warriors. Enhances the Rangers' speed, strength & resistance to injury or magic spells *Power Cannon: Giant bazooka that fires loadable spheres of energy. *Power Weapons: Assortment of weapons individualized by each Ranger, can combine into the Power Blaster for powerful attacks. Jason (later Rocky) had the Power Sword, Trini (later Aisha) had the Power Daggers, Billy had the Power Lance, Kimberly had the Power Bow, and Zack (later Adam) had the Power Axe. *Sword of Power *Sword of Light: A sword that acts as a transfer conduit for the powers. *Sword of Darkness: A weapon temporarily wielded by the Green Ranger. *Power Coins: Owned by all six Power Rangers which when inserted into their Power Morphers, gives each teen the ability to drawn on dinosaur (and later Ninja animals) spirits to morph into Power Rangers. edit Zords edit Season One *Dinozords **Tyrannosaurus Dinozord (Jason/Red) **Mastodon Dinozord (Zack/Black) **Triceratops Dinozord (Billy/Blue) **Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord (Trini/Yellow) **Pterodactyl Dinozord (Kimberly/Pink) *Dino Megazord (combination of Dinozords) *Dragonzord (Tommy/Green) *Dragonzord Battle Mode (combination of Dragonzord, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords) *Mega Dragonzord (combination of Dino Megazord & Dragonzord) *Titanus the Carrierzord *Dino Ultrazord (combination of Mega Dragonzord & Titanus) edit Season Two *Thunderzords **Red Dragon Thunderzord (renton-then x)(Red) **Lion Thunderzord (odd-then kaiti)(Black) **Unicorn Thunderzord (juoinr/Blue) **Griffin Thunderzord (emiy-then lurichiyo)(Yellow) **Firebird Thunderzord (carmen/Pink) *Thunder Megazord (combination of Thunderzords) *White Tigerzord (Tommy/White) *Mega Tigerzord (combination of 4 Thunderzords & White Tigerzord) *Tor the Shuttlezord/Carrier Zord *Thunder Ultrazord (combination of Thunderzords, White Tigerzord & Tor) edit Season Three *Ninjazords **Falconzord (Tommy/White) **Ape Ninjazord (Rocky/Red) **Frog Ninjazord (Adam/Black) **Wolf Ninjazord (Billy/Blue) **Bear Ninjazord (Aisha/Yellow) **Crane Ninjazord (Kimberly then Kat) (Pink) *Ninja Megazord/Ninja Megafalconzord (combination of Ninjazords, with or without Falconzord) *Ninja Ultrazord (combination of Ninja Megafalconzord & Titanus) *Shogunzords **White Shogunzord (Tommy/Kimberly) then (Tommy/Kat) (White/Pink) **Red Shogunzord (Rocky/Red) **Black Shogunzord (Adam/Black) **Blue Shogunzord (Billy/Blue) **Yellow Shogunzord (Aisha/Yellow) **Shogun Megazord (combination of Shogunzords) **Shogun Megafalconzord (combination of Shogun Megazord & Falconzord) **Shogun Ultrazord (combination of Shogun Megafalconzord & Titanus) Category:Fan Fiction